Get what you need
by suallenparker
Summary: Eine Reihe von One-Shots nach Songtiteln, die alle für sich allein stehen. Huddy-Fluff. In der achten Geschichte bekommt Cuddy einen spätabendlichen Anruf von House... xD
1. You can't always get, what you want

**You can't always get what you want**

Disclaimer: Alles nicht meins! Aber sobald ich reich bin, kauf ich´s mir... und dazu noch ein Stones-Album und drei Groupies!

Spoiler: nada

Raiting: T

Zusammenfassung: House will zwei Wochen frei haben...

Feedback: Bitte bitte bitte! Ich flehe euch an

* * *

You can't always get, what you want, but if you try sometime, you might find, you get, what you need.

_(Du kannst nicht immer haben, was du willst, aber wenn du es versuchst, erfährst du vielleicht, dass du bekommst, was du brauchst.)_

* * *

„Ich will zwei Wochen frei!", verlangte House noch bevor er Cuddys Büro ganz betreten hatte.

„Das geht nicht!", genervt blickte Cuddy von ihrem Schreibtisch auf. „Ich bin die nächsten zwei Wochen auf einem Symposium in Florida."

„Trifft sich doch ausgezeichnet!", House grinste. „Wenn sie nicht da sind, um mich anzuschreien, kriegt mich sowieso keiner zum arbeiten!- Da wäre es doch sinnvoller, ich komm erst gar nicht. 'General Hospital' kann ich auch zu Hause gucken..."

„House, verschwinden sie!"

„...nach Tahiti?-Aber gern doch!"

„Dahin, wo der Pfeffer wächst!"

„Indien?-Cool!-Wollte ich immer schon mal hin!", er strahlte.

Cuddy sah ihn vernichtend an. „House!"

„Cuddy!", imitierte er ihren Tonfall und verdrehte die Augen.

Frustriert erhob sich Cuddy, ging um ihren Schreibtisch herum und baute sich vor House auf.

Fragend zog dieser eine Braue hoch. „Was soll das werden?- Versuchen sie mich durch ihre bloße Physiognomie einschüchtern?- Das wird nicht funktionieren. Sie sind _winzig_!"

„Und sie sind ein grober nervtötender Mistkerl.", sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Beschwere ich mich etwa?"

House rollte mit den Augen. „Ständig!"

Ihre Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. „Machen sie, dass sie an die Arbeit kommen, House!- Ich sag es nicht nochmal."

„Gut, dann mach ich das..." Er ahmte ihre wütende Miene nach. „Machen sie, dass sie an die Arbeit kommen, House!"

„House!"

„Cuddy!-Moment, das hatten wir schon..."

Cuddy sah aus, als wolle sie ihn schlagen.

Er seufzte. „Ich brauche mal eine Auszeit vom Krankenhaus.", erklärte er ruhig. „Ehrlich Cuddy."

„Gut... Meinetwegen." Nachdenklich betrachtete sie ihn. „Eine Auszeit." Sie ging zu ihrem Telefon und begann zu wählen.

„Danke, Cuddels!"

Er wollte gehen, doch Cuddy bedeutete ihm mit einer Hand zu warten, während sie sich mit der anderen das Telefon ans Ohr hielt.

„Ja! Hallo? Ist da das Symposiumskomitee für das Alpers-Huttenlocher-Syndrom in Florida?- Ja, ich warte..." Sie legte eine Hand auf die Sprachmuschel. „Ich sagte Auszeit, House. Nicht Freizeit!-Bereiten sie bis Morgen eine kurze Rede über die bei AHS auftretende Myopathie vor. Unser Flug geht um sechs Uhr morgens. Den Flug und das Zimmer werde ich für sie buchen!" Sie nahm die Hand wieder weg. „Ja! Ich würde gerne noch einen Teilnehmer anmelden..."

Als House sich schließlich umdrehte und aus Cuddys Büro humpelte, umspielte ein zufriedenes Lächeln seine Lippen.

* * *

„Wenn sie glauben, dass ich auf dem Boden schlafe, haben sie sich geschnitten!"

Genervt und müde von der langen Reise lies Cuddy ihre Koffer auf den Fußboden fallen. Ihr war heiß, sie hatte Durst und sie wollte duschen. Aber _nein_, statt sich frisch zu machen und dann schlafen zu gehen, durfte sie sich nun mit House rumschlagen, weil im ganzen verdammten Hotel kein Zimmer mehr frei gewesen war, was wiederum zur Folge hatte, dass sie sich jetzt ihr Zimmer mit House würde teilen müssen. _Großartig_!

Anmaßend wie immer hatte dieser auch gleich das Bett in Beschlag genommen. Er saß vornübergebeugt darauf und angelte mit einer Hand nach einer Packung Nüsse aus der Minibar vor ihm.

„Aber sowas würde ich doch nie von ihnen verlangen!" Er richtete sich auf, um sie ansehen zu können. „Wir teilen uns das Bett natürlich!- Los, kommen sie her." Einladend klopfte er auf das Bett. „Das wird bestimmt _super_ kuschelig, Cuddels!"

Sie warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu. „Sie schlafen links. Wenn sie mich anfassen, hacke ich ihnen beide Hände ab...", knurrte sie. „Und hören sie gefälligst auf, die Minibar zu plündern!- Sie sind hier um zu arbeiten, nicht um das Krankenhaus in den finanziellen Ruin zu treiben.- Ich geh duschen." Damit drehte sie sich um und ging zum Badezimmer.

„Heißt das auch, kein Pay-TV?", rief House hinter ihr her.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort schnappte sie sich die Fernbedienung, welche auf dem großen Fernseher lag, und verschwand damit im Bad.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Cuddy langsam von der Sonne, die durch das Fenster schien und sie an der Nase kitzelte, geweckt. Verschlafen kniff sie die Augen zusammen und schmiegte sich noch etwas enger an das große längliche Kissen, auf das sie ihren Kopf gebettet hatte. Es roch so gut. Angenehm vertraut und doch fremd. Außerdem war der gleichmäßige Herzschlag, der davon ausging, so angenehm beruhigend... Moment mal. _Herzschlag_?

Ruckartig setzte Cuddy sich auf, öffnete die Augen und sah House direkt in die seinen. Grinsend lag er auf seinem Rücken eng neben ihr. Sie zuckte leicht, als er mit einer Hand einer ihrer Haarsträhnen hinter ihr Ohr schob, die ihm in sein Gesicht hing.

„Wenn sie mir dafür die Hände abhacken, wäre das echt unfair.", erklärte House nicht ohne Schadenfreude. „Immerhin liegen sie auf meiner Hälfte des Bettes!"

Cuddy floh.

* * *

House erspähte Cuddy an der Hotelbar, wie sie dort mit einem der anderen Ärzte redete. Den ganzen Tag schon ging sie ihm aus dem Weg... Nachdem der Fremde etwas augenscheinlich Lustiges gesagt hatte, lachte Cuddy und legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm. House's Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. So war das nicht geplant gewesen! Dann erhellte sich sein Gesicht wieder. Steten Schrittes näherte er sich den Beiden. Dort angekommen legte er Cuddy einen Arm um die Schulter.

„Darling, ich kann den Schlüssel zu unserer Suite nicht finden.", flüsterte er ihr laut genug ins Ohr, damit der Andere ihn gut hören konnte. „Warum kommst du nicht mit und schließt mir auf?"

Gezwungen lächelte Cuddy den Fremden an. „Entschuldigen sie mich bitte?"

Mit voller Wucht krallte sie ihre Nägel in House's Arm. Befriedigt registrierte sie, wie er schmerzvoll zischte, bevor sie ihn nach draußen in die Lobby schleifte. Erst dort lies sie von ihm ab und stemmte ihre Hände in ihre Hüfte.

„Was sollte das?" Wütend starrte sie ihn an.

„Das fragen sie mich!" Er setzte sein unschuldigstes Gesicht auf und schaute sie mit großen blauen Augen an. „_Ich_ bin schließlich nicht aus dem Bett eines Mannes in die Arme eine andern geflüchtet!"

„Erstens, war es nicht ihr Bett.", schnaubte Cuddy erbost und pickste ihm mit spitzen Zeigefinger gegen die Brust. „Und zweitens lag ich nicht in seinen Armen."

„Aber geflüchtet sind sie!", triumphierte House.

Wortlos drehte sich Cuddy um, und ging zu den Lifts.

„Sie tun es ja schon wieder!", rief House ihr nach.

„Ich fliehe nicht. Ich werde ihnen jetzt das verdammte Zimmer aufschließen!", fauchte sie, warf ihm über ihre Schulter einen verächtlichen Blick zu und stieg in den sich öffnenden Fahrstuhl.

„Ja, ja...Faule Ausrede." House grinste und folgte ihr.

* * *

Vor der Zimmertür wühlte Cuddy einige Zeit in ihrer Handtasche und suchte nach dem Schlüssel. Genervt griff House in seine Hosentasche nach seinem und schloss auf.

„Ich dachte, sie können ihren verdammten Schlüssel nicht finden?", fragte Cuddy schnippisch.

„Neeein, _sie_ können ihren Schlüssel nicht finden!", erklärte House trocken. „Was haben sie denn alles in dieser Winztasche drin?-Ihren kompletten Hausstaat?" Er humpelte an ihr vorbei in die Suite.

„Und wieso haben sie in der Bar dann so eine Show abgezogen?" Frustriert ließ sie ihre Tasche los und ging ihm nach.

„Das hatten wir doch schon, Cuddels. Es ist gemein, einfach so von einem Mann zum anderen zu laufen!" Er versuchte verletzt auszusehen. „Männer haben auch Gefühle!"

Ein Lächeln erhellte Cuddys Gesicht.

„Was?" Misstrauisch sah er sie an.

„Sie waren _tatsächlich_ eifersüchtig!"

„War ich nicht!", empörte sich House.

„Doch waren sie! -Deswegen waren sie auch so besitzergreifend!"

„Oh bitte!" Er schnaubte herablassend. „Ich bin immer besitzergreifend. -Das ist Teil meines natürlichen Charmes!"

„Das schon..." Cuddy grinste siegessicher. „Aber sonst berühren sie mich nicht! -Sie machen Witze über meine Brüste, oder stehen zu nah neben mir.- Aber ich kann an einer Hand abzählen, wie oft sie mich absichtlich angefasst haben, House. Und da sind immer noch ein paar Finger frei!"

„Natürlich berühr-"

„Eben nicht!", unterbrach sie ihn. „Sie _hassen_ es, Menschen zu berühren! Sie können es nicht ausstehen. Und auf einmal legen sie ihren Arm um meine Schulter!" Ihr Lächeln wurde immer breiter.

„Das habe ich getan, um sie zu quälen.", versetzte House. „Und es hat ja auch geklappt!"

„Blödsinn!", amüsierte sich Cuddy. „_Sie_ haben mir den Arm um die Schulter gelegt, um dem Typen klar zu machen, dass ich zu ihnen gehöre! Sehr subtil, House, wirklich."

„So ein Quatsch!" House starrte sie an, als zweifle er an ihrem Verstand. „Mir ist egal, mit welchen Männern sie sich treffen. Von mir aus können sie auch 'ne Affäre mit 'nem Kapuzineräffchen beginnen... Und ich habe _kein_ Problem damit sie zu berühren! Ich berühre sie _ständig_!"

„Beweisen sie es!" Herausfordernd blickte sie ihn an.

House verdrehte die Augen und legte eine warme Hand auf ihre Schulter.

„Wow, House! -Sie haben recht. Sie sind ein _wahrer_ Schmusekater!" Ihre Stimme triefte nur so vor Sarkasmus.

„Sie sind das nervtötenste Weib, das ich kenne!", schimpfte House erbost, packte sie mit beiden Händen an den Schultern und küsste sie mitten auf den Mund.

* * *

Wie schon heute morgen lauschte Cuddy einige Zeit später House's stetem Herzschlag.

„Du hattest recht...Du hast eindeutig keine Berührungsängste.", murmelte Cuddy zufrieden und malte träge mit einer Hand Kreise auf seine nackte Brust.

Er grinste und zog sie näher an sich. Eng aneinander geschmiegt schwiegen sie eine Weile.

„Cuddy?", unterbrach House die Stille schließlich.

„Ja?"

„Lass die Finger von den Kapuzineräffchen."

Cuddy lachte.

* * *

Gemeinsam standen sie an der Rezeption um auszuchecken. Cuddy unterschrieb soeben den Check für eine nicht unbeachtliche Zimmer-Service-Rechnung. Sie warf House einen bösen Seitenblick zu. Dieser zuckte ungerührt die Achseln.

„Sieh mich nicht so an!", sagte er. „_Ich_ wollte keinen Champagner in der Badewanne."

„Ich wollte _eine_ Flasche Champagner, um ihn zu _trinken_.", knurrte sie. „Nicht _fünfzehn_, um die Wanne damit zu füllen!"

House grinste. „Aber gefallen hat's dir trotzdem!"

„Und wie soll ich _das_ dem Vorstand erklären?"

„Forschungszwecke?"

Cuddy verdrehte die Augen. Es war sinnlos... Sie überreichte der Rezeptionistin den fertigen Check und verabschiedete sich.

House und sie wollten sich grade umdrehen, da sprach die Rezeptionistin House an: „Entschuldigen sie, Dr. House? -Ich weiß, sie haben sich das Zimmer mit Dr. Cuddy geteilt... Aber das zweite Zimmer müssen sie trotzdem bezahlen..."

Cuddys Augen weiteten sich. „HOUSE!"

* * *

Ich hoffe, euch hat's gefallen! Bitte bitte schreibt mir doch Feedback!- Hey, ich hab euch vorher gesagt, dass ich betteln würde...xD

Ihr dürft euch auch was wünschen!- Was soll ich als nächstes schreiben?

**Push** (Matchbox Twenty)

_House nervt Cuddy solang, bis sie ihn in einen Putzraum schuppst und zurechtweist... ;-)  
_

ODER

**Kiss** (Faith Hill)

_House erwischt Cuddy allein unter'm Mistelzweig__ :-)_


	2. This Kiss

**This Kiss**

Disclaimer: Alles nicht meins! Aber sobald ich reich bin, kauf ich´s mir... und dazu noch einFaith-Hill-Album.

Spoiler: nope

Raiting: T

Zusammenfassung: Ein Mistelzweig, House und Cuddy. Nichts tiefschürfendes, nur etwas harmloser Spaß...

Feedback: Bitte bitte bitte!

Danke: An Nea-9 für die Review! Die hier ist für dich, hoffe sie gefällt dir!

* * *

Kiss me in sweet slow motion. Let's let every thing slide. You got me floating, you got me flying

_( Küss mich schön langsam. Lass uns alles andere vergessen. Du lässt mich treiben, du lässt mich fliegen.)_

* * *

15.Dezember 2008

Gut gelaunt ging Cuddy alleine die langen Flure des Princeton-Plainsboro Krankenhauses entlang. Sie mochte diese bestimmte Zeit des Jahres. Den Schnee und das Gefühl, dass die Zeit manchmal zumindest ein wenig langsamer lief. Sie mochte auch das Feiern mit ihrer Familie. Sie freute sich schon darauf ihre Schwester und ihre Eltern zu sehen. Schon in drei Tagen würde sie zu ihrer Schwester nach Michigan fahren und dort bei ihr und ihrem Mann zusammen mit ihren Eltern Hanukkah feiern. Schon vor zwei Monaten hatte sie sich zu diesem Zwecke ein Hotelzimmer in der Nähe des Hauses ihrer Schwester gebucht. Mit Wirlpool! Sie fand, nach diesem harten Jahr mit House und seinen Kapriziösen, hatte sie sich das verdient... Noch ein Pluspunkt für die Feiertage: Kein House!

„Cuddels!", rief eine bekannte Stimme nah hinter ihr erfreut.

Wenn man vom Teufel spricht...

Cuddy seufzte und drehte sich um. „Was denn, House?"

Er kam aus seinem Büro auf sie zu und blieb nah vor ihr stehen. „Sie stehen unter einem Mistelzweig."

Cuddy schaute an die Decke. „Na und?" Ungeduldig wippte sie mit ihrem linken Fuß.

„Deswegen bin ich nun gezwungen, sie zu küssen!", erklärte er ihr und bemühte sich um einen ernsthaften Gesichtsausdruck.

„Wie furchtbar für sie." Sie hob eine Braue. „Aber da ich nicht möchte, dass sie das Krankenhaus wegen seelischer Grausamkeit auf Schmerzensgeld verklagen, werde ich sie aus ihrer Pflicht entlassen..." Sie wandte sich wieder um.

„Nicht so schnell, altes Mädchen."

Sie drehte sich erneut um. „Was noch?"

„Es bringt Unglück, wenn ich sie nicht küsse..." Elend sah er sie an. „Mir bleibt also nichts anderes übrig, sie zum Wohle der gesamten Menschheit zu küssen."

Cuddy schnaubte. „Sie glauben nicht an sowas."

„Sie aber schon..."

„Sie wissen schon, das ich Jüdin bin, ja?"

„Na und?- Das war Jesus auch." Er grinste frech.

„Das ist kein Argument."

„Für den Glauben braucht man keine Argumente... sagt Cameron."

„Sie benehmen sich kindisch."

„Und das überrascht sie?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und runzelte die Stirn. „Wieso wollen sie mich küssen."

„Meine Verpflichtung gegenüber der Menschheit?"

Abwartendes Schweigen.

„Langeweile."

„Dann leisten sie sich 'ne Nutte.- Immerhin ist bald Weihnachten!" Sie wandte sich zum gehen, doch er fasste ihren Arm mit seiner freien Hand.

„Cuddy..."

„Was, House?- Und sagen sie jetzt ja nicht, ihr Weihnachtsbonus sei zu schmal gewesen."

„Es geht hier nicht um meinen Bonus, sondern um ihren."

Fragend hob sie eine Braue.

„Wenn sie glauben, sie würden von mir zu Weihnachten-

„Hanukkah!",

Er rollte mit den Augen. „-_Hanukkah_ etwas anderes außer einem Kuss bekommen, täuschen sie sich!"

Belustigt stemmte Cuddy die Hände in die Hüfte. „Ein Kuss zu Hanukkah?- Sie wollen also mit diesem Kuss nicht nur die Menschheit retten, sondern er soll auch gleichzeitig alles sein, was sie mir nach einem weiteren Jahr der Quälerei, die die Arbeit mit ihnen mit sich bringt, von ihnen bekomme?"

„Ja." Er grinste.

„Sie müssen ja ein Wahnsinnsküsser sein.", spottete Cuddy.

„Das bekomme ich immer und immer wieder bestätigt!"

„Kann jeder behaupten..."

Er lies seine Hand von ihrem Arm zu ihrem Nacken gleiten, beugte sich zu ihr runter und fing mit seinen Lippen sanft ihre Unterlippe ein, bevor er sich leicht zurückzog um ihr in die weit geöffneten blauen Augen zu sehen.

Sie räusperte sich. „Und das war´s?"

„War nur die Aufwärmphase..."

Sie lächelten sich an, bevor er sie zu sich zog und sie richtig küsste...

Nach einer Weile hörten sie hinter sich ein Geräusch.

„Äm..." Chase stand neben ihnen und sah sie beide verwirrt an. „Was tun sie da?"

Geschockt löste Cuddy sich von House und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Nun wir... also..."

„Ich hab Cuddy ihr Hanukkah-Geschenk gegeben." unterbrach House Cuddys Gestammel grob, drehte sich zu Chase und breitete seine Arme aus. „Wollen sie ihres auch gleich?"

„NEIN!"

Cuddy lachte.

* * *

Wie gesagt... Nur ein bischen Spaß für mich... Wenn euch´s auch gefallen hat, gebt Laut!

Dürft euch auch wieder was wünschen... Zur Auswahl stehen diesmal:

**Pink** (Aerosmith)

_Cuddy diskutiert mit House ihre Unterwäsche ;p_

Und nochmal

**Push** (Matchbox twenty)

_Cuddy schuppst House durch die Gegend :D_


	3. Pink

**Pink**

Disclaimer: Alles nicht meins! Aber sobald ich reich bin, kauf ich´s mir... und dazu noch ein Aerosmith-Album.

Spoiler: nada

Raiting: T

Zusammenfassung: House und Cuddys Unterwäsche. Kurz und völlig sinnfrei!

Feedback: Bitte bitte bitte!

Anmerkung für Nea-9: Äm...ja, ich weiß, eigentlich wollte ich erst 'Push' schreiben, aber da häng ich grad ein bisschen fest und daher hab ich zuerst 'Pink' geschrieben... Hoffe es gefällt dir auch und Push werde ich auf jeden Fall bald nachliefern :D

* * *

Pink it´s my new obsession

_(Pink ist meine neue Leidenschaft)_

* * *

Langsam bahnte House sich seinen Weg durch die Menge zu Cuddy, welche ihm entgegen blicke. Er befand sich auf einer von ihm so verhassten Benefiz-Veranstaltungen und ihm war langweilig... Zeit für ein bisschen Spaß.

„Sie flirten mit mir!" sagte er statt einer Begrüßung zu Cuddy.

„Tue ich nicht."

„Oh doch.- Den ganzen Abend schon beobachten sie mich."

„Das ist kein Flirten," entgegnete Cuddy trocken. „Das ist Observation.- Da Wilson heute nicht hier ist bin ich die heutige House-Sitterin..."

„House-Sitterin, he?- Ist das sowas wie ein Baby-Sitter?"

Cuddy nickte lächelnd „Ja."

„Cool.- Ich wollte schon immer eine scharfe Baby-Sitterin haben... Und das meine ich durch und durch doppeldeutig.- Wieso verlassen wir diese öde Veranstaltung nicht einfach und sie bringen mich ins Bett?" Er grinste unverschämt.

„Jetzt flirten sie mit mir!" merkte Cuddy an und grinste ebenfalls.

„Tue ich doch ständig." Unverhohlen warf House einen tiefen Blick in den Ausschnitt von Cuddys schwarzem Kleid, das sie zum heutigen Anlass trug. „Also ist diese Information völlig unerheblich... Interessant ist nur, dass sie mit mir flirten."

„Tue ich eben nicht!"

„Ihre Blicke sagen da was anderes..."

„Das hatten wir doch schon geklärt..."

„...und sie waren eifersüchtig, als ich mit der Blondine gesprochen habe..." führte House weiter an und genoss das verärgerte Blitzen aus Cuddys Augen.

„Ich war nicht eifersüchtig!" empörte sie sich.

„Doch, waren sie. Sie haben Blondie ganz böse angesehen..." erklärte er amüsiert.

Cuddy rollte mit den Augen. „Ich habe _sie_ böse angesehen, weil ich befürchtete, _sie_ würden die Frau, eine wichtige Sponsorin, verschrecken und ich dürfte mich ihretwegen von einer weiteren Millionen verabschieden.."

„Ja ja...Faule Ausreden... Aber ich weiß, wann eine Frau mit mir flirtet. Und sie haben geflirtet, Cuddy.- Geben sie es zu!", verlangte er fröhlich von ihr.

Cuddy schnaubte. „Ehrlich House, falls ich jemals mit ihnen flirten sollte, dann werde ich das derart deutlich tun, dass sie nicht nach Bestätigung fragen müssen..."

Interessiert betrachtete er sie. „Ach ja?"

„Oh Ja." Cuddy grinste, legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter, stellte sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen und flüsterte ihm zu: „Dann würde ich ihnen zum Beispiel verraten, dass ich unter diesem schwarzen Kleid nichts weiter als einem knallpinken Slip trage. Danach würde ich ihnen anbieten, später nach diesem Slip zu suchen und falls sie den ganzen Abend ein braver Junge wären, dürften sie ihn sogar behalten."

House schnappte nach Luft. „Das ist _heiß_."

Cuddy zog sich zurück und hob grinsend eine Braue. „Wusste ich doch dass ihnen das gefällt- Hey!" Cuddy quiekte leise auf, lachte jedoch, als House ihre Hand ergriff, die soeben noch auf seiner Schulter geruht hatte, und mit ihr den Raum verließ, so schnell er mit seinem kaputten Bein konnte.

* * *

So, die Geschichte ging auf´s Haus, weil ich´s mir nicht verkneifen konnte... Hoffe ihr hattet Spaß!- Bitte seid doch so lieb und schreibt mir ein klitzekleines Feedback.

Ach ja!

Und für übernächstes Mal (weil als nächstes ja wie versprochen 'Push' folgt) stehen zur Auswahl:

**Catch you**(Bell, Book and Candle)

_Cuddy sagt House genau, was sie will... ;)_

und

**Cruel to be kind**(Letters to Cleo)

_House bricht in Cuddys Haus ein, mal wieder... :D_


	4. Push

**Push**

Disclaimer: Alles nicht meins! Aber sobald ich reich bin, kauf ich´s mir... und dazu noch ein Matchbox-Twenty-Album

Spoiler: nach Staffel 2, Ketamine wirkt noch, denn niemand würde einem Mann mit Krücke schuppsen... ;P

Raiting: T

Zusammenfassung: Cuddy schuppst House.

Feedback: Bitte bitte bitte!

Für Nea-9, wie versprochen.

* * *

I wanna push you around, I will, I will. I wanna take you for granted.

_(Ich will dich rumschuppsen und das werde ich. Ich will dich für selbstverständlich nehmen.)_

* * *

„Mir ist langweilig."

„Halten sie die Klappe!" knurrte Cuddy House an.

„Das ist unfair." schmollte dieser. „Mr. Ich-spiele-Golf-wie-alle-Loser redet die ganze Zeit über sein Handicap und ich darf nicht mal einen Satz sagen?"

„Genau..."

„Aber mir ist echt langweilig!", nörgelte House.

„Dann verschwinden sie gefälligst.- Sie sind sowieso nicht eingeladen..." In dem Versuch House zu ignorieren wandte sich Cuddy ihrer Speisekarte zu, die vor ihr auf dem Tisch lag. Sie und House saßen an einem Tisch für zwei in einem kleinen schicken italienischem Restaurant zusammen mit einer dritten Person. Jarred Klein, bekannter Geschäftsmann für Medikamente, großzügiger Sponsor des Princeton-Plainsboro und Cuddys Date für diesen Abend. Dieser hatte während Cuddys kleiner Diskussion einen Wein für sich und Cuddy bestellt und wandte sich nun wieder seiner Begleitung zu.

„Sie sehen heute Abend wunderschön aus, Lisa.", sagte er und lächelte sie an, ebenfalls House ignorierend, der sich mit einem Stuhl von einem der Nebentische einfach mit zu ihnen an den Tisch gesetzt hatte.

„Danke." Sie lächelte geschmeichelt zurück und sah ihn über den Rand ihrer Speisekarte hinweg an.

„Ihre Augen sind von einem ganz bezaubernden Blau, wissen sie das?" Er lächelte immernoch.

House würgte hörbar. „Ich glaub mir ist schlecht..."

„Dann verschwinden sie endlich!" zischte Cuddy ihm zu, sah aber weiter Jarred in die Augen.

„Und verpass das Essen?" House lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück. „Auf gar keinen Fall. Meine Bestellung hab ich schon längst aufgegeben... Spagetti mit Trüffel-Soße..." Er sah Jarred an. „Sie zahlen doch, oder?"

„HOUSE!" Schockiert blickte Cuddy ihn an.

„Was denn?" Er warf ihr einen unschuldigen Blick zu. „Er sponsort das Krankenhaus und ihnen sponsort er auch ein Essen... Wieso sollte er da nicht jemanden ein Essen sponsorn, der auch wirklich im Krankenhaus arbeitet?"

„Und da kommen sie ausgerechnet auf sich?" Sie hob eine Braue.

„Natürlich, ich bin der beste Arzt in ihrem Krankenhaus."

„Bestreitet auch keiner.- Aber richtig arbeiten sie nur, wenn ich sie dazu zwinge..."

House beute sich zu ihr. „Sie haben echt bezaubernde blaue Augen, Cuddles..."

Jarred sah ihn verwirrt an, verfolgte jedoch weiter angespannt das Gespräch zwischen seiner Verabredung und dieser Nervensäge von Arzt. Seit House vor gut zehn Minuten angekommen war, konzentrierte sich diese nämlich fast ausschließlich auf diesen Mistkerl...

Cuddy runzelte ihre Stirn. „Was soll das denn jetzt?"

„Na das ihre Augen echt klasse sind... Ohne unseren Super-Reichen hier hätt´ ich das nie bemerkt. Ich schau ihnen immer auf ihre Tit-"

„House!- Könnte ich sie wohl einen Moment sprechen?", unterbrach Cuddy ihn grob.

House grinste. „Aber gern doch."

Sie schaute ihn wütend an. „Nicht hier.", zischte sie, erhob sich und sagte zu Jarred: „Bitte entschuldigen sie uns einen Augenblick..." Dann wartete sie bis House ebenfalls aufgestanden war und schob ihn leicht vor sich her in Richtung Toiletten... House wollte gerade die Tür zum Männerklo öffne, doch Cuddy schuppste ihn stattdessen unsanft in die Damentoilette.

„Wow, ganz schön leidenschaftlich!- Wollen wir´s sofort treiben, oder vorher noch ein bisschen rumknutschen?" fragte House sobald sich die Tür hinter Cuddy schloss.

Cuddy stemmte wütend die Hände in ihre Hüften. „Was zum Teufel wollen sie hier?"

„Essen...das sagte ich doch schon." erwiderte er unschuldig.

„Blödsinn!- Sie sind hier weil ich ein Date habe und sie es vor Eifersucht nicht aushalten!"

„Eifersüchtig?- Auf diesen Loser?" House schnaubte. „Sicher nicht..."

„Oh doch, ich bin an ihm interessiert und-"

„Sind sie nicht!"

„Bitte?" Verwirrt sah sie an.

„Sie sind nicht an ihm interessiert.", knurrte er.

„Bin ich doch."

„Nein, sind sie nicht. Er langweilt sie."

„Tut er nicht!"

„Ich bitte sie..." House rollte mit den Augen. „Er hat ihnen gesagt ihre Augen seien von einem bezaubernden Blau..."

„Ja und?" Cuddy runzelte die Stirn. „Ich mag Komplimente."

House verzog das Gesicht. „Aber nicht derart unkreative... Einer Frau Komplimente über ihre Augen machen, ist sowas von abgedroschen..."

„Ach, und ihre Komplimente sind besser, oder was?"

„Ich mache ihnen keine..."

„Macht die Sache auch nicht besser, House."

Er stellte sich dicht vor sie. „Trotzdem mögen sie mich lieber als ihn."

„Ich wusste, dass sie eifersüchtig sind.", triumphierte Cuddy und grinste.

„Sie weichen meiner Frage aus.", erwiderte er bloß und schlang einen Arm um ihre Taille..

„Das war keine Frage..." Misstrauisch betrachtete sie ihn.

„Richtig. Das war eine Tatsache.- Sonst wären sie jetzt nicht mit mir auf der Damentoilette und würden mit mir knutschen..." Er plazierte seine freie Hand in ihren Nacken.

„Noch knutschen wir nicht." brachte Cuddy hervor.

„Noch nicht..." House beugte sich zu ihr und küsste sie auf den Mund.

„Lass uns von hier verschwinden." verlangte er von ihr, nachdem er aufgehört hatte, sie zu küssen.

„Das geht nicht...", erwiderte sie atemlos. „Ich hab ein Date und du hast dir was zu essen bestellt..."

„Dein Date kann meine Spagetti haben, dafür hab ich dich. Ein fairer Tausch."

„Findest du?" Sie hob eine Braue.

„Yep..." Er grinste breit. „Immerhin sind es Trüffel-Spagetti..."

Lachend schüttelte Cuddy ihren Kopf, bevor sie House nochmals küsste.

* * *

Totaler Fluff, ich weiß... Hoffe euch hat´s gefallen! Als nächstes gibt´d dann wie gewünscht 'Cruel to be kind'


	5. Cruel to be kind

**Cruel to be kind**

Disclaimer: Alles nicht meins! Aber sobald ich reich bin, kauf ich´s mir... und dazu noch ein Letters-to-Cleo-Album

Spoiler: keiner

Raiting: T

Zusammenfassung: House bricht bei Cuddy ein.

Feedback: Bitte bitte bitte!

Wieder für Nea-9, Sie wünscht sich etwas und ich liefere ;D

* * *

Cruel to be kind, it's a very good sign. Cruel to be kind, means that I love you

_(Gemein, um lieb zu sein, ist ein sehr gutes Zeichen. Gemein, um lieb zu sein, bedeutet, dass ich dich liebe.)_

* * *

Samstag Abend, 10 Uhr

„Ich hatte einen merkwürdigen Traum, wissen Sie?"

Erschrocken fuhr Cuddy herum. „House!" Wütend mit in die Hüften gestemmten Händen blickte sie ihn an. Er stand mitten in ihrem Schlafzimmer, welches sie soeben betreten hatte. Uneingeladen wie immer. Frustriert zog sie ihren seidenen kurzen Schlafmantel enger um ihren Körper. Er musste hereingekommen sein, als sie noch unter der Dusche gestanden hatte. Dieser Mistkerl...

„Verschwinden Sie augenblicklich aus meinem Schlafzimmer!", schnauzte sie ihn erbost an und deutete mit einer Hand auf die Tür.

Er ignorierte sie. „Sie kamen auch im Traum vor... Ich wollte mit Ihnen schlafen, nur sind Sie diesmal nicht sofort über mich hergefallen, sondern wollten, dass ich vorher ein Formular in dreifacher Ausführung ausfülle... Was sagt Ihnen das?" Fragend blickte er sie an.

Genervt verzog sie das Gesicht. „Ähm... dass Sie völlig _irre _und ein notorischer Hausfriedensbrecher sind?"

House schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht mal teilweise richtig, Cuddels..."

Ihre Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen.

„... Es bedeutet, dass Sie Ihren Verwaltungsjob viel zu wichtig nehmen!", fuhr er fort. „Formulare für Sex... und dann noch in dreifacher Ausführung... Ehrlich, Cuddels! Wie auch immer... Hier sind die Formulare. Von mir aus kann's losgehen!" Er drückte ihr drei Blätter in die Hand und setzte sich dann auf ihr Bett. Erwartungsvoll sah er sie an.

Cuddy bebte vor Zorn. Sie schloss für einen Moment die Augen. _'Ruhig atmen!'_, sagte sie sich nun zum bestimmt zwanzigsten Mal. _'Mord ist __keine__ Lösung!'_ Sie holte einmal tief Luft.

„Erstens war das Ihr Traum und nicht meiner", sagte sie schließlich sehr ruhig. Sie war stolz auf sich... Die vielen Yogastunden zeigten tatsächlich Wirkung! „Zweitens kann dieser Traum nur etwas über Sie aussagen. Und drittens", Cuddy warf einen schnellen Blick auf die Zettel in ihrer Hand, „sind das Wett-Scheine!"

„Was immer sie anmacht..." House grinste anzüglich und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.

Das reichte. Sie würde ihn umbringen und keine Jury dieser Welt würde sie dafür bestrafen!

„Ich werde sie erwürgen!" presste Cuddy wütend zwischen ihren Zähnen hervor.

„Tut mir Leid, auf sowas steh ich nicht." Amüsiert lehnte House sich auf ihrem Bett zurück.

„Verschwinden sie sofort aus meinem Schlafzimmer, House!" fauchte sie.

„Wollen wir es lieber im Wohnzimmer treiben?- Oder lieber unter der Dusche?"

Dieser dreiste Mistkerl!- Energisch ging sie zu ihrem Bett, platzierte die Wett-Scheine achtlos auf ihrem Nachttisch, griff nach House´s Arm und versuchte ihn hochzuziehen doch er machte sich schwer, schlang den Arm um ihre Taille und zog sie zu sich auf´s Bett. Unsanft landete sie genau auf ihm. Ihre Gesichter waren sich so nah, dass sich ihre Nasen beinahe berührten.

„Was soll das verdammt?", zischte sie ihn an und versuchte von ihm wegzurücken.

Lächelnd legte er auch seinen anderen Arm um sie. „Ich muss zugeben, die Idee mit der Dusche hat einen gewissen Reiz, aber dazu müsste ich vorher meinen Vicodin-Vorrat aufstocken... Deshalb werde ich mich jetzt damit begnügen, dich in deinem Bett um den Verstand zu bringen..."

„Das tun sie bereits...", knurrte Cuddy.

„Verdammt, bin ich gut." House grinste.

„So meinte ich das nicht und das wissen sie ganz genau!" Cuddy zappelte und versuchte weiter von ihm loszukommen.

„Hören sie auf zu zappeln." verlangte House leicht außer Atmen von ihr.

„Nur wenn sie mich loslassen!"

„Auf gar keinen Fall." Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung rollte House sie beide herum und kam auf ihr zu liegen. Cuddy keuchte und hörte überrascht auf sich gegen ihn zu wehren. Mit großen Augen starrte sie ihn an.

„Schon besser." murmelte House zufrieden, senkte seinen Kopf und küsste sie.

Später

Nackt und verschwitzt lagen sie eng nebeneinander auf ihrem Bett. Cuddy lies ihren Blick durch ihr immer noch helles Schlafzimmer gleiten. Ihre Fensterläden waren noch offen... Sie hatten ihren Nachbarn grade eine ziemlich gute Show geboten...Cuddy grinste. Dann erblickte sie die drei Wett-Scheine, die immernoch direkt neben ihr auf ihrem Nachttisch lagen. Sie nahm sie und sah sie sich genauer an. House gähnte leise.

„Du hast drei Mal auf einen Hengst namens 'Cruel to be kind' gewettet?" Fragend sah sie ihn an.

House zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. „Ich dachte das passt zu uns."

„Aber gleich drei Mal?"

„Hey, du warst diejenige die alles in dreifacher Ausführung wollte!" Er grinste.

Cuddy rollte mit den Augen. „Du machst mich verrückt!"

Er nickte. „Wie ich´s dir versprochen habe..."

Lachend schüttelte Cuddy ihren Kopf und küsste ihn.

* * *

So, noch einer geschafft! :D

Also, was wollt ihr als nächstes?

**Catch** **you** (Bell book and candle)

_Cuddy sagt House was sie will_

Oder

**Surrender** (Billy talent)

_Cuddy steht mit einer Flasche Whisky überraschend vor Houses Tür._


	6. Surrender

**Surrender**

Disclaimer: Alles nicht meins! Aber sobald ich reich bin, kauf ich´s mir... und dazu noch ein Billy-Talent-Album

Spoiler: keiner

Raiting: T

Zusammenfassung: Vorwiegend Alkohol. Jede Menge Alkohol!

Feedback: Bitte. Ich flehe euch an! :D

Für Nea-9, wie immer.

* * *

Surrender! Every word, every thought, every sound.

Surrender! Every touch, every smile, every frown

Surrender! All the pain we've endured until now

Surrender! All the hope that I lost you have found

Surrender yourself to me.

_(Ergib dich! Jedes Wort, jeden Gedanken, jedes Geräusch._

_Ergib dich! Jede Berührung, jedes Lächeln, jedes Stirnrunzeln._

_Ergib dich! All den Schmerz, denn wir bis jetzt durchmachen mussten._

_Ergib dich! All die Hoffnung, die ich verlor und du fandest._

_Gib dich mir hin.)_

* * *

Freitag, 23 Uhr.

„Nicht reden, nur trinken." Mit diesen Worten drückte Cuddy House eine Flasche Whisky in die Hand, drängte sich an ihm vorbei und ging ohne auf eine Erwiderung zu warten in seine Küche. Sie trug ein kurzes schwarzes Kleid und ihre Haare fielen ihr in langen dunklen Locken auf die Schultern, also vermutete er, dass sie direkt von einem Meeting oder sonstigem zu ihm gefahren sein musste.

Etwas verwirrt sah er ihr nach, folgte ihr dann aber so schnell es sein Bein zuließ in seine Küche. Als er dort ankam, nahm Cuddy gerade zwei Wassergläser aus einem der Schränke und drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Denken sie nicht, dass die Gläser etwas zu groß sind?" Amüsiert hob House eine Braue.

Cuddy warf ihm einen strengen Blick zu. „_Nicht_ reden, _nur_ trinken!", betonte sie, während sie mit den beiden Gläsern in seinem Wohnzimmer verschwand.

Kopfschüttelnd ging House ihr nach. Im Wohnzimmer hatte Cuddy die Gläser bereits auf seinem kleinem Tischen abgestellt, wobei sie die Zeitschriften, die vorher überall darauf verteilt waren, achtlos hinunter geschoben hatte, so dass der Tisch nun bis auf die beiden Gläser völlig frei war. Dafür stolperte House fast über eine der Zeitschriften, die unter seinem Stock einfach davon rutschte.

„Hat ihre Mama ihnen nicht beigebracht, dass es sich nicht ziemt die Wohnung eines Anderen zu verwüsten?" fragte er leicht verärgert.

Jetzt hob Cuddy eine Braue. „Seit wann interessieren sie sich für Manieren?" Sie nahm ihm die Flasche, welche er immer noch in der linken Hand hielt, wieder ab, schenkte ihnen beiden großzügig ein, schnappte sich dann seine Fernbedienung und ließ sich danach mit der Fernbedienung in der einen und einem Wasserglas voller Whisky in der anderen Hand auf seinem Sofa nieder.

House runzelte die Stirn. „Was soll das werden? Wollen wir gemeinsam einen Porno gucken?- Dann muss ich schnell Wilson anrufen... Sonst fühlt er sich noch übergangen!"

„Hinsetzen, Klappe halten." sagte Cuddy streng, schaltete den Fernseher an und zappte sich durch die Programme, bis sie eine anspruchslose Seifen-Oper erwischte, bei der sie verweilte. Augenrollend setzte House sich neben sie, griff sich sein Glas und nahm einen großzügigen Schluck. Einige Minuten starrten sie beide schweigend auf den Fernseher.

„Sehen sie, so sollte das laufen!", sagte Cuddy plötzlich aufgebracht und gestikulierte mit der Fernbedienung wild auf den Fernseher auf dem gerade irgendeine blauäugige Blondine mit einem großen gutaussehenden Typen vor einer Wohnungstür knutschte.

„Was?", fragte House abgelenkt.

„Na das!" Wieder zeigte Cuddy auf den Fernseher und nahm einen großen Schluck aus ihrem Glas. „Frau geht mit Mann aus, küsst ihn zum Abschluss und landet auf gar keinen Fall auf der Couch ihres Untergebenen mit einem Wasserglas voller Whisky in der Hand!"

„Was?" Verwirrt wandte House sich ihr zu.

Cuddy sah weiter stur auf den Fernseher und schlug ihre Beine übereinander. „Ich hatte heute ein Date..."

„Ach ja?" interessiert sah er sie an. „Davon wusste ich nichts."

„Natürlich nicht." Cuddy drehte sich zu ihm und schüttelte abschätzig ihren Kopf. „Ich wollte ja, dass es diesmal ein gutes Date wird."

„Was hat das damit zu tun, ob ich davon weiß oder nicht?"

Sie schnaubte. „Sie haben irgendwie von meinem letzten Date erfahren und ihn verjagt!"

„Und dafür habe ich mich entschuldigt..."

„Haben sie nicht!"

„Stimmt." House nickte langsam. „Und das werde ich auch nicht.-Der Typ war ein Idiot."

„Er war gebildet und wohlerzogen..."

„Er war langweilig."

„War er nicht."

„Er war Steuerberater!"

„Und?" Cuddy versuchte ihre Arme zu verschränken , was sich aber als äußerst schwierig erwies, da sie immer noch die Fernbedienung und das Wasserglas in ihren Händen hielt.

„..._und_ das bedeutet, dass er sie gelangweilt hat!", erklärte House ihr genervt. „Er ist völlig falsch mit ihnen umgegangen..."

„Was soll das jetzt wieder heißen?" Sie lies die Fernbedienung los und verschränkte nun erfolgreich ihre Arme, wobei sie auch nur ein wenig von ihrem Whisky verschüttete. Um dafür zu sorgen, dass ihr dies nicht noch mal passierte, beugte sie ihren Kopf zum Glas und versuchte mit verschränkten Armen daraus zu trinken...

House betrachtete sie mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Sie sind betrunken, wissen sie das?"

Sie setzte sich wieder aufrecht hin. „Noch nicht!- Und jetzt sagen sie mir, was sie damit meinten."

„Na das sie betrunken sind."

„Wieso ist der Typ falsch mit mir umgegangen?" hakte Cuddy erneut nach.

House rollte mit den Augen und seufzte. „Sie wollen einen Mann der sie zum Strand führt, während er ihnen mit einer Hand die Augen zuhält, damit sie den Sand unter ihren Füßen spüren können..."

„Das ist ein Zitat aus 'Die Braut, die sich nicht traut'." unterbrach Cuddy ihn und grinste. „Sie haben 'Die Braut, die sich nicht traut' gesehen?"

„Wilson hat ihn angeschleppt... Ich dachte es sei ein Porno."

„Mit diesem Titel?" Cuddy grinste noch mehr.

„Fand ich auch komisch... Aber hey!- Ich bin ein aufgeschlossener Mensch..."

„Natürlich..." sie gluckste belustigt und trank noch ein wenig Whisky. „Und jetzt sagen sie mir, was sie vorhin wirklich meinten."

„Sagen sie mir lieber warum sie hier sind, anstatt mit ihrem heutigem Date zu knutschen.", wechselte House das Thema.

„Ich hab zuerst gefragt."

„Ja, aber zuvor haben sie mir auch verboten, überhaupt etwas zu sagen."

„Sie sind nur feige..."

„Wie bitte?"

„Sie haben Angst, sich einzugestehen, dass sie doch nicht das allwissende Genie sind, für das sie alle halten... Sie haben nämlich keine Ahnung, was ich mir von einem Mann wünsche...", antwortete Cuddy ihm mittlerweile recht angeheitert und lehnte sich auf seiner Couch zurück während sie ihr Glas mit einem Zug leerte. Selbstzufrieden lächelte sie.

Verstimmt nahm House ihr das Glas ab und stellte es mit seinem, welches ebenfalls leer war, auf seinen Tisch. „Sie wollen einen Mann, der sie nicht in Watte packt.", knurrte er und konzentrierte sich wieder auf den Fernseher, auf dem mittlerweile irgendein Krimi lief. „Einen Mann, der ihnen Einhalt gebietet, wenn sie sich in einer Sache verrennen, oder sich unter Schuldgefühlen begraben. Einen, der stark genug ist, sich mit ihnen zu messen, ohne sich dabei in seiner Männlichkeit verletzt zu fühlen. Einen Mann, der ihnen trotzdem das Gefühl gibt eine Frau zu sein..." House brach ab, beugte sich vor und schenkte ihnen beiden großzügig Whisky nach. Aus seinem trank er gleich die Hälfte.

Geschockt sah Cuddy ihn an. House drückte ihr unsanft ihr Glas wieder in die Hand, vermied dabei jedoch jeden Blickkontakt.

„Mein Date war perfekt.", sagte Cuddy schließlich und drehte ihr Glas zwischen ihren beiden Handflächen. „Er war aufmerksam, klug, und freundlich. Er hat alles richtig gemacht..." Sie betrachtete angestrengt die Lichtspiegelungen auf ihrem Whisky. „Er hat mir Komplimente über meine Schuhe gemacht und mir zugehört... Nachdem wir fertig gegessen hatten, habe ich mich höflich verabschiedet, mir von zu Hause eine Flasche Whisky geholt und bin mit dem Taxi hierhin." Sie schnaubte. „Und das alles, weil du manchmal genau solche Dinge zu mir sagst."

House schwieg bloß.

„Ich will dich küssen." Sie sah ihn wieder an. „Die ganze Zeit, als ich mit diesem netten perfektem Mann zusammen war, habe ich mich nur gewundert, ob du nicht doch in diesem Restaurant auftauchst, um mich zu nerven. Danach habe ich daran gedacht, wie es wäre dich zu küssen.- Und jetzt bin ich hier und betrinke mich mit Whisky.- So etwas ist sehr schädlich für meine Beziehungen mit anderen Männern, House."

Seinen Ohren nicht trauend blickte er ihr in die Augen. Bevor er etwas entgegnen konnte, beugte sie sich zu ihm und küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen. Sie wollte sich gleich wieder von ihm lösen, doch er vergrub seine freie Hand in ihrem Haar und erwiderte ihren Kuss leidenschaftlich.

„Wir können uns gerne sooft gemeinsam betrinken, wie du möchtest.", erklärte er ihr atemlos, als er den Kuss unterbrach. „Vorausgesetzt, du zahlst die Zeche."

„Das ist unfair!" Cuddy lehnte ihre Stirn an die seine und stellte ihr Glas ab, um ihre Hände frei zu haben. Sie vermutete, sie würde sie gleich anderweitig brauchen. „Du trinkst viel mehr als ich."

„Richtig, ich bin ja auch größer." stimmte House ihr zu und stellte ebenfalls sein Glas ab. „Aber du verdienst mehr Geld als ich!"

Cuddy schnaubte abfällig und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken. „Das, was ich mehr verdiene, ist Schmerzensgeld für den ganzen Ärger, den du mir machst!"

„...Und diesen Ärger ertränkst du dann später im Alkohol... Es bleibt also dabei, du zahlst!" Er grinste und küsste sie erneut. An seinen Lippen konnte er ihr Lächeln spüren.


	7. Catch you

**Catch you**

Disclaimer: Alles nicht meins! Aber sobald ich reich bin, kauf ich´s mir... und dazu noch ein Bell-Book-and-Candle-Album

Spoiler: dritte Staffel, nach 'Unempfindlich'

Raiting: T

Zusammenfassung: Cuddy sagt House, was sie will.

Feedback: Ich bitte darum!

Für Charmed225, weil sie so lieb reviewed hat, und weil sie´s gern lesen wollte...

* * *

I wanna take you. I won't break you. I will catch you – now the time is right.

_(Ich will dich nehmen. Ich werde dich nicht zerbrechen. Ich werde dich fangen- jetzt ist die Zeit richtig.)_

* * *

„Nimm das, du Troll!" Konzentriert drückte House aus seinem Gameboy rum. Er saß an seinem Schreibtisch, die Füße hochgelegt auf seinem Tisch und kämpfte nun schon seit einer Stunde gegen böse Trolle in seinem Gameboy an. Nie hätte er geglaubt, dass er an einem Spiel, das er bei einer Wette mit einem Sechsjährigen gewonnen hatte, derartigen Spaß haben könnte.- House war eindeutig der bessere Werfer, er hatte Cuddys Ausschnitt schon beim ersten Versuch getroffen. Der Dreikäsehoch versuchte es wahrscheinlich immer noch... Er grinste bei dem Gedanken und schoss fröhlich noch einen Troll ab.

„Wir werden ausgehen." riss Cuddys Stimme ihn plötzlich zurück in die Wirklichkeit. „Ich erwarte sie um sieben heute Abend in Anzug und Krawatte vor meiner Haustür. Und kommen sie gefälligst mit ihrem Auto. Ich setzte mich bestimmt nicht auf ihre Todesmaschine!", erklärte Cuddy House resolut. „Unterschreiben sie das." Sie legte ihm einige Formulare auf seinen Schreibtisch und fegte mit der anderen Hand seine Füße herunter.

„Wie bitte?" Etwas verwirrt sah House von seinem Gameboy auf und runzelte die Stirn.

Cuddy rollte mit den Augen. „Sie sollen diese Formulare unterschreiben, oder ich kann ihren Gehaltscheck nicht ausfüllen..."

„Die Formulare wird wie immer Cameron unterschreiben und sie wissen genau, dass ich das nicht meinte." knurrte er. „Also was soll das heißen, wir werden ausgehen?"

„Für ein Genie wissen sie verdammt wenig." Sie hob eine Braue. „Das heißt, wir haben heute Abend ein Date."

„Ach so!" House schlug sich mit einer Hand leicht vor den Kopf. „Natürlich, hätte ich auch _gleich_ drauf kommen können..." Er schnaubte und legte seinen Gameboy beiseite.

„Stimmt genau.", erwiderte sie trocken. „Also heute, um sieben im Anzug." Streng sah sie ihn an. „Und seien sie pünktlich sonst verstreicht unsere Reservierung." Sie machte auf ihrem Absatz kehrt und wollte gehen.

„Nicht so eilig, Hexe!" So schnell, wie es sein kaputtes Bein zuließ erhob er sich, schnappte sich seinen Stock, welcher an seinem Tisch lehnte, humpelte um seinen Schreibtisch und blieb dicht vor Cuddy stehen.

Genervt wandte sie sich um. „Was noch?- Wenn sie ihre Krawatte nicht alleine gebunden kriegen, lassen sie das entweder vorher von Wilson machen, oder bringen sie sie lose mit, dann mach ich das..."

„Und ihnen damit die Möglichkeit geben, mich zu erwürgen?", fragte er zynisch. „Auf gar keinen Fall... Außerdem bin ich sehr wohl in der Lage eine Krawatte zu binden..."

„Dann ist ja alles klar." Wieder wollte sie sein Büro verlassen, doch er griff nach ihrem rechten Handgelenk.

„Wieso sollte ich mit ihnen ausgehen?" Er starrte ihr direkt in die Augen.

„Weil ich ihr Boss bin, und sie feuer wenn sie es nicht tun?"

„Das nennt sich Ausnutzung des Arbeitsverhältnis..."

„Ehrlich?" Cuddy riss ihre Augen weit auf und schlug im gespielten Schock eine Hand vor´s Gesicht. „Wer hätte _das_ gedacht?" Sie grinste und wollte sich erneut von ihm abwenden.

Mit einer nahezu mühelos wirkenden Bewegung seiner Hand zog er sich zu sich zurück, sodass sie noch dichter vor ihm stand als zuvor.

'_Verdammt._' Cuddy hatte vergessen, wie stark er war...

„Sie sind der Teufel in Verkleidung." knurrte er grimmig.

„Warten sie erst bis sie mein Outfit von heute Abend sehen..." Sie blinzelte ihm zu.

Verstimmt sah er sie an. „Die Wahrheit, Cuddy!"

„Die habe ich ihnen-"

„Sie würden mich nie feuern, Cuddy.", unterbrach er sie ungeduldig. „Das wissen wir beide."

„Eingebildet sind sie gar nicht, was?"

„Cuddy...", mahnte er.

Sie seufzte und rollte mit ihren Augen. „Sie werden mit mir ausgehen, weil sie es mir schuldig sind.", erklärte sie ihm sachlich.

„Bitte?"

„Sie. Sind. Es. Mir. Schuldig.", wiederholte sie.

Mit gerunzelter Stirn betrachtete er sie.

Cuddy seufzte abermals. „Wissen sie eigentlich, wie viele Dates sie mir schon vermasselt haben?"

„Ich weiß nicht genau... vielleicht-"

„Es waren genau fünf."

„Klingt nicht viel... Vor allem, wenn man bedenkt wie lange wir uns-"

„Fünf allein diesen Monat, House!"

„...Und weil sie mir so dankbar dafür sind, dass ich sie diesen Monat schon von fünf Vollidioten befreit habe, laden sie mich zum Essen ein?" ,suggerierte er selbstzufrieden lächelnd und ließ ihr Handgelenk los.

„_Einladen_?" Sie ungläubig schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Sie haben mir fünf Dates mit fünf wundervollen Männern verdorben." Mit einem Finger pickste sie ihm gegen die Brust, um ihren Worten mehr Nachdruck zu verleihen. „Und dafür werden sie zahlen!- Bringen sie also ihre Brieftasche mit, das Restaurant, in das sie mich begleiten werden, ist teuer..."

„Sie scheinen es echt nötig zu haben...", bemerkte House grinsend, griff wieder nach ihrer Hand und presste sie mit seiner gegen seinen Oberkörper.

Cuddys Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. „Und warum wohl?- Weil sie ein Vollidiot mit Bindungsangst sind, der lieber jeden meiner Versuche, einen anderen Mann zu finden, aus Eifersucht vereitelt, statt endlich selbst den ersten Schritt zu machen.", zischte sie wütend.

„Ich. War. Nicht. Eifersüchtig." betonte House mürrisch. „Ich habe helfen wollen..."

„Wie es auch sonst so ihre Art ist." warf sie zynisch ein.

House ignorierte sie und redete einfach weiter: „Der blonden Anwalt von vorgestern wohnt noch bei Mutti, darauf wette ich... Für den reichen Schnösel von der Woche davor waren sie nur Dekoration.- Hat ihnen nur auf die Brüste gestarrt, als sie geredet haben.- Oder dieser Börsenmakler mit dem sie davor aus waren... Der war derart langweilig, das selbst mir eine Metapher dafür fehlt. Und dann dieser furchtbare Angeber vom Anfang des Monats.- Schafft drei unter Par beim Golf und ist stolz drauf. Ich rette jede Woche Menschenleben, na und?- Aber die absolute Krönung war wirklich dieser uralte notgeile Sack, der sie gestern hier abholen wollte.- Das Kleid, das sie anhatten, hätte ihn fast umgebracht!- Ich bitte sie, was haben sie sich nur dabei gedacht mit solchen Versagern auszugehen?"

„Sie sind süß." Cuddy lächelte entspannt.

„Was soll das jetzt wieder?" Misstrauisch sah er sie an.

Sie legte auch ihre andere Hand auf seine Brust, stellte sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: „Sie erinnern sich an jeden mit dem ich je ausgegangen bin, House... Sie sind so eifersüchtig, dass sie es kaum aushalten." Sie zog sich zurück und grinste triumphierend.

House nahm seine Hand von ihrer. „Bin ich nicht.", brummte er.

„Oh doch, und wie!"

„Bin ich nicht."

„Sie wiederholen sich, fällt ihnen nichts neues ein?" Sie grinste noch mehr und lies ihre Hände von seiner Brust zu seinen breiten Schultern gleiten.

„Was versuchen sie hier zu tun, Cuddy?"

„Etwas, das ich mir eigentlich für heute Abend aufheben wollte..." Ihre Augen glänzten.

House runzelte die Stirn und beobachtete abwartend, wie Cuddy sich abermals auf ihre Zehenspitzen stellte und vorsichtig ihren Mund gegen seinen presste.

Sanft küsste sie ihn. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis House ihren Kuss erwiderte und seine Arme um sie schlang, doch dann tat er es mit großer Leidenschaft. Schließlich mussten sie sich voneinander um Luft zu holen...

„Du hättest auch gleich sagen können, dass ich am Ende mit dir rumknutschen könnte... Das hätte uns eine Menge Zeit gespart...", erklärte House leicht außer Atem, lächelte und zog sie wieder an sich.

Hoffe euch hat´s gefallen... Bitte review-ed!

Für´s nächste Mal dürft ihr zwischen

**Push the button** (Sugababes)

_House und Cuddy im Fahrstuhl... :P_

oder

**Heartbeat** (Scouting for girls)

_Cuddy macht House ein eindeutiges Angebot ;D_

wählen.

Also macht was draus und wünscht euch was :D


	8. Enchantment

**Enchantment**

Disclaimer: Alles nicht meins! Aber sobald ich reich bin, kauf ich´s mir... und dazu noch ein Corinne-Baily-Rae-Album

Spoiler: keiner

Raiting: T

Zusammenfassung: Cuddy bekommt einen spätabendlichen Anruf von House

Feedback: Bitte bitte bitte!

Anmerkung der Autorin: 1. Ehm, die Geschichte war auf einmal einfach in meinem Kopf und da ich mich im Moment ein wenig davor drücke 'Push the Button' zu beenden (will versuchen, einmal M-rated zu schreiben und hab jetzt bin ich mir nicht sicher, wie ich´s schreiben soll...) hab ich diese Geschichte einfach vorgeschoben. Werde 'Push the Button' selbstverständlich nachreichen. Großes Ehrenwort!

2. Ich hab hier´n paar neue Sachen ausprobiert was Cuddy´s Charakter betrifft, hoffe es gefällt euch, seid aber gewarnt, dass es diesmal noch ein wenig verrückter zugehen könnte als sonst...

* * *

He draws me in, I'm powerless. He possesses an enchantment.- Tell me I'm forgiven. He calls, don't know how I fell under his spell.

_(Er zieht mich an, ich bin machtlos. Er besitzt einen Zauber.- Sag mir, mir sei vergeben. Er ruft, ich weiß nicht wie ich unter seinen Bann fiel.)_

* * *

„_Du bist schön...", sagte House leise und ihre Knie fingen an zu zittern. Es war lächerlich, welche Macht ihm seine Stimme über sie gab. Besonders wenn er so klang wie jetzt. So konzentriert und fest, als wäre ihm soeben die Lösung zu einem komplizierten Problem eingefallen, nur weicher, wärmer... Gott sei dank saß sie, so blieb ihr wenigstens die Peinlichkeit erspart, vor ihm zusammen zu Boden zu sinken, denn tragen könnten ihre Beine sie jetzt bestimmt nicht. Cuddy schluckte, als seine Lippen den ihren immer näher kamen..._

„_I can't escape or so it seems. I'd run away, he's in my dreams. He possesses an enchantment... "_, sang Corinne Baily Rae aus vollem Halse und riss Cuddy unsanft aus ihrem Traum. _'Verdammt.'_ war alles was sie denken konnte. _'Verdammt.'_ Mühsam öffnete sie ihre Augen während ihr noch halb schlafender Verstand zu begreifen versuchte, woher die Musik kam...

„_Tell me I'm forgiven. He calls, don't know how I fell under his spell..."_, sang Corinne völlig unberührt weiter. Auf ihrem Nachtisch blinkte ihr Handy aufgeregt. _'Verdammt.'_ Nach einem kurzen Blick auf ihren Wecker, der direkt neben ihrem deprimierend munterem Handy stand und dessen Zahlen im Dunklen hellgrün leuchteten, stöhnte sie auf. 02:03. Hämisch strahlten ihr die Zahlen entgegen. Sie hatte gerade Mal eine halbe Stunde schlafen können. _'Verdammt.' _Völlig übermüdet griff sie sich ihr Handy.

„Ja." brummte sie und rieb sich mit einer Hand über die Augen.

„Cuddles!", ertönte es fröhlich aus ihrem Handy.

„House." Ihr Herz erinnerte sich an ihren Traum und machte einen freudigen Satz beim Klang seiner Stimme. '_Nicht schon wieder..._' Verärgert, über ihr verräterisches Unterbewusstsein, presste sie ihre Augen aufeinander. Wieso rief er sie mitten in der Nacht an?- Reichte es nicht, dass seine Stimme sie schon im Schlaf verfolgte? „Was wollen sie?", fragte sie frustriert. „Bitte sagen sie mir, dass sie niemanden umgebracht haben..."

„Tsk, tsk, tsk, Cuddy..." Sie konnte förmlich sehen, wie er bei diesen Worten mitleidig sein Gesicht verzog. „Wieso sollte ich sie bei so etwas anrufen?... Damit sie mir helfen, die Leiche zu beseitigen?"

„Wenn es keine Toten im Fluss zu versenken gibt, wieso rufen sie dann an?", gab sie genervt zurück und unterdrückte ein Gähnen.

„Darf ein Freund nicht einfach mal eine Freundin anrufen? Einfach so?", fragte House unschuldig.

Aufstöhnend drückte Cuddy ihren Kopf rücklings in ihre Kissen.

„Hat sie das soeben angemacht?" In seiner Stimme schwang ein Grinsen mit.

„Nein.", knurrte Cuddy und setzte sich auf. „Es macht mich nicht an, von meinem nervtötensten Untergebenen mitten in der Nacht aus dem Schlaf gerissen zu werden... Ich werde jetzt auflegen, House..."

„Werden sie nicht." Rascheln.

„Ach ja?" Sie zog ihre Knie an und schlang ihren freien Arm um ihre Beine. „Und warum nicht?"

„Weil sie immer noch nicht wissen, warum ich sie angerufen habe..."

_'Verdammt.'_ Er hatte recht. Aber das sagte sie ihm natürlich nicht, stattdessen schwieg sie einfach abwartend. Einige Minuten herrschte auf beiden Seiten Stille, dann hielt sie es nicht mehr aus. „Und WARUM haben sie mich angerufen?"

„Ich wusste, sie würden nicht auflegen!", triumphierte House. Sie konnte hören, wie er ein paar Schritte machte.

Cuddy verdrehte die Augen. „Also raus damit, House... Oder ich überleg es mir anders..."

„Mir ist langweilig!"

„Ich hasse sie." Sie wusste, sie sollte jetzt sofort auflegen. Einfach ihr Handy zuklappen und versuchen noch fünf Stunden zu schlafen, bevor ihr Wecker sie wieder aus dem Schlaf holen würde... Aber irgendwas an seiner Stimme hielt sie zurück. _'Sei wenigstens ehrlich zu dir selbst, Frau.'_, mischte sich ihr immer noch müder Verstand ein. _'Allein die Tatsache dass es SEINE Stimme ist, hält dich schon zurück...'_ Cuddy biss sich auf die Unterlippe und drückte ihr Handy weiter an ihr Ohr.

„Mir ist die ganze Woche schon langweilig.", jammerte House. „Mir war schon so langweilig, dass ich aus lauter Langeweile ihren Handy-Klingelton verstellt habe..."

Überrascht runzelte Cuddy ihre Stirn. House kannte Corinne Baily Rae? Völlig egal... Ungeduldig schüttelte sie ihren Kopf. „Und was soll ich dagegen tun?"

„Sie könnten noch ein wenig stöhnen...", schlug House ihr vor.

„House..."

„Nein, nicht dieses genervte, keinen-Unsinn-Stöhnen.", erklärte er ihr ungeduldig. Wieder Schritte. „Sondern das heisere, sexy Stöhnen von grade... Obwohl sie dabei auch ruhig meinen Namen benutzen können..."

„Ho-ouse..."

„Sie machen es immer noch falsch."

„Wissen sie was?- Ich habe eine viel bessere Idee: Ich werde sie einfach bis zu ihrem letztem Atemzug zum Klinik-Dienst einteilen!", teilte sie ihm zuckersüß mit.

House stöhnte auf.

„Auch nicht viel sexier..." murmelte Cuddy leise.

„Was?"

„Nichts..."

Schweigen. Dann raschelte etwas...

Abwartend presste Cuddy ihr Handy mit der linken Hand an ihr Ohr und schob ihre rechte in ihre Kniekehle, um sich davon abzuhalten, sich selbst für ihr törichtes Verhalten vor den Kopf zu schlagen... Was zum Teufel tat sie hier eigentlich? _'Verdammt, Frau. Leg. Endlich. Auf.'_, verlangte der klügere Teil von ihrer Persönlichkeit energisch. Cuddy biss sich auf das Innere ihrer Wange, um sich davon abzuhalten, ein ironisches Lachen auszustoßen. _'Ich hätte erst gar nicht abheben sollen...'_

„House, ich werde jetzt auflegen." erklärte sie schließlich. Doch statt ihr Handy einfach zusammenzuklappen, wartete sie auf seine Erwiderung...

Nur ein weiteres Rascheln und Schritte.

_'Nicht nur davon reden, sondern auch machen!'_ mischte sich ihr Verstand ungefragt ein.

„House?", fragte sie. „Sind sie noch dran?"

„ Natürlich." Wieder Rascheln. „Ich bin schließlich nicht derjenige der ständig damit droht aufzulegen." Etwas gab ein leises Knallen von sich. „Wissen sie, ich würde sie viel ernster nehmen, wenn sie ihren Worten auch Taten folgen lassen würden..." spottete er fröhlich.

_'Da hast du´s!_' meinte ihr Verstand schadenfroh. Sie legte auf.

„_I know. He knows. He calls. I go. I know this could be an enchantment._", meldete sich Corinne erneut zu Wort. Ihr Handy blinkte hysterisch in ihrer Hand.

_'Geh nicht ran.'_ empfahl ihr Verstand. _'Geh einfach nicht ran...' _Cuddy lies ihr Handy aufschnappen. „Was?"

„Ihr Schlüssel ist weg..."

Fragend wanderten ihre Augenbrauen nach oben. „Wie bitte?"

„Ihr Schlüssel ist nicht da..."

„Mein Schlüssel ist nicht wo?" In der irrationalen Hoffnung, etwas mehr Licht könnte auch ihren müden Verstand erleuchten, schaltete Cuddy mit ihrer freien Hand die kleine Lampe an, die neben ihrem Bett auf dem Nachttisch stand.

„Ihr Schlüssel liegt nicht mehr an seinem alten Platz..." House klang ungeduldig.

Sie holte tief Luft. _'Er steht nicht vor deiner Haustür.'_ versuchte sie sich zu überzeugen. _'Er steht nicht vor deiner...'_

„Also kommen sie runter und lassen mich rein..."

_'Steht er doch.-Verdammt.'_

Cuddy klappte ihr Handy zu, knipste das Licht aus und verkroch sich wieder unter ihre Laken.

Ihre Türklingel läutete.

Sie schloss die Augen.

Jemand klopfte gegen ihre Tür.

Sie zog ihre Bettdecke über den Kopf.

„_All I know is I can't hide..._", sang Corinne erneut los. _'Klugscheißerin.'_, schoss es Cuddy durch den Kopf. Dieses Lied missfiel ihr mehr und mehr, aber auch diesmal kannte die Sängerin keine Gnade. „_At this temperature you could take over my mind..._",sang sie gelassen weiter.

Entnervt schob Cuddy ihre Bettdecke zurück, setzte sich auf, griff ihr Handy, stopfte es unter zwei Kopfkissen und stand auf.

„_Like gossamer you softly touch..._" erklang Corinne´s Stimme dumpf unter den Kissen.

„Ach, halt doch die Klappe." brummte Cuddy frustriert, schnappte sich ihren kurzen Morgenmantel, der neben ihr auf einem Stuhl hing, zog ihn über ihr kurzes rotes Nachthemd und tapste im Dunklen aus dem Raum.

Wie sie erwartet hatte, stand House vor ihrer Haustüre, in Jeans und dunkler Jacke, mit einer Hand auf seinen Stock gestützt und mit der anderen sein Handy gegen sein Ohr haltend. Als sie öffnete, verdrehte er theatralisch die Augen und klappte geräuschvoll sein Handy zu. Die gelbliche Beleuchtung ihres Flures färbte seine Augen grün.

„Für eine Frau mit zwei gesunden Beinen sind sie verdammt langsam...", teilte er ihr mit und lies seinen Blick kurz auf eben diesen verweilen, bevor er sie zur Seite drängte und in ihr Wohnzimmer humpelte, wo er sich ohne große Umstände auf ihr Sofa setzte. Entspannt lehnte er sich gegen die Kissen.

Cuddy lies die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen und folgte ihm. Mit ihrer linken Hand schlug sie gegen die Wand und knipste das Deckenlicht an. Augenblicklich wurde es hell. Wieder starrte House auf ihre nackten Beine.

„Wenigstens sind es hübsche Beine." stellte er trocken fest.

Ohne ein Wort drehte Cuddy sich um und ging in die angrenzende Küche.

Neugierig setzte er sich auf und sah ihr nach. „Was machen sie?" Er hörte sie in der Küche hantieren.

„Ich hole Alkohol." Mit einer Flasche Bier in der Hand kehrte Cuddy ins Wohnzimmer zurück.

„Kein Glas, Miss Perfect?" Er grinste.

„Ich bin durchaus in der Lage aus der Flasche zu trinken." Sie setzte sich neben ihn auf ihr Sofa.

„Wenn es ihnen nichts ausmacht, mit mir aus einer Flasche zu trinken, soll´s mir auch recht sein..."

„Wie großmütig." Cuddy hob eine Braue. „Aber sie werden nichts abbekommen.", teilte sie ihm mit. „Sie werden nämlich nüchtern bleiben, weil sie gleich noch nach Hause fahren werden..."

„Nette Fantasie, die sie sich da überlegt haben...", meinte House zynisch, nahm ihr die Flasche ab, öffnete sie und nahm einen großen Schluck. „Aber die Realität sieht anders aus, finden sie sich damit ab." Er nahm noch einen Zug, bevor er Cuddy die Flasche zurück gab. Der Duft seiner Haut stieg ihr in die Nase.

Cuddy wischte mit der Hand einmal über die Öffnung und leerte mit einem Zug beinahe die halbe Flasche. „Sie sind ein Mistkerl."

„Und sie eine Säuferin." Er nahm ihr die Flasche wieder weg und leerte sie vollständig.

Cuddy verschränkte die Arme vor ihrer Brust und schwieg. Warum sie ihn nicht einfach rauswarf, konnte sie selbst nicht sagen. _'Ein Wort: Selbstverleugnung.' _wieder ihr Versand. 'Du _weißt genau warum du ihn nicht rauswirfst. Du willst ja gar nicht dass er geht... Weil er gut _riecht_. Also ehrlich Frau, erst seine Stimme und jetzt sein Geruch? Du bist echt schwach, wenn´s um ihn geht...' _Sie biss sich auf die Lippe. Intelligenz hatte auch Nachteile...

House wippte mit dem Fuß. „Ich will noch ein Bier." quengelte er schließlich.

„Ich will in mein Bett." Sobald die Worte ihren Mund verlassen hatten, bereute Cuddy sie schon. Sie presste die Augen aufeinander. Wie hatte sie ihm nur eine derartige Vorlage geben können? _'Toll, Verstand. Einmal hätte ich dich gebraucht und du setzt einfach aus...'_

Housesah sie grinsend an.

„Sie werden jetzt eine dumme sexuelle Anspielung machen, oder?", fragte Cuddy.

Er grinste noch mehr. „Sexuell, auf jeden Fall, aber dumm?" Er schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf. „Ich bin ein Genie. Ich sage nie dumme Sachen..."

Sie schnaubte. „Sie haben mir gestern erst erklärt, sie könnten keinen Klinikdienst leisten, weil sie Migräne hätten..."

„Und was war daran dumm? Migräne ist eine ernstzunehmende schmerzhafte Krankheit. Und unberechenbar noch dazu... Als richtige Ärztin würden sie so etwas wissen..."

„Sie hatten überhaupt keine Migräne. Sie hatten einen Kater, weil sie zuvor mit Wilson in irgendeiner Bar bis drei Uhr morgens gesoffen haben..."

„Und woher wollen sie das so genau wissen?"

„Weil sie mich auch gestern angerufen haben, House." Streng blickte sie ihn an. „Sie haben mich um halb vier morgens aus dem Bett geklingelt, nur um mir mitzuteilen, dass ich als Stripperin wesentlich würdevoller mein Geld verdienen könnte..."

„Richtig..." Er runzelte die Stirn. „Und, haben sie über meinen Vorschlag nachgedacht?"

„Ich werde. Nicht. Für sie strippen, House. Nicht mal in ihren Träumen."

„Warten sie nen Augenblick..." House schloss die Augen und lächelte zufrieden, bevor er sie wieder öffnete. „Sie haben gelogen, Cuddy. In meinen Träumen strippen sie sehr wohl. Ihr Hüftschwung ist übrigens toll."

Cuddys rechter Mundwinkel schob sich nach oben. Plötzlich war sie gar nicht mehr müde. „Sie träumen also von mir? Interessant." Sie beute sich zu ihm, legte eine Hand unter ihr Kinn und beobachtete ihn aufmerksam. Ihre Augen spiegelten sich glitzernd in seinen. _'Blau.'_, dachte sie und grinste. Innerlich verdrehte ihr Verstand genervt die Augen. _'Erst seine Stimme, dann sein Geruch und jetzt sind es seine Augen?'_- _'Nicht erst jetzt...' _verteidigte sich ihr Herz , als er ihre Haltung imitierte, so dass sich ihre Gesichter auf einmal sehr nahe kamen, und setzte aufgeregt einen Schlag aus. _'Schon sehr viel länger...' _

„Natürlich träume ich von ihnen.", erklärte House amüsiert. „Aber da wir beide sowieso nicht schlafen können..."

Cuddy hob zynisch eine Braue.

„...können wir genauso gut ein paar meiner Fantasien in die Realität umsetzten. Wird bestimmt nicht langweilig." Er streckte eine Hand aus und strich ihr eine Locke hinter ihr Ohr.

_'Dumme Idee.'_ warf ihr Verstand ein._ 'Ganz dumme Idee.'_- _'Halt die Klappe.'_, verlangte ihr Herz von ihrem Verstand und schlug schneller. „Ich werde nicht strippen.", sagte Cuddy und leckte sich über die Lippen.

House grinste, fasste ihr Ohrläppchen zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger und rieb es zärtlich. „Dann zieh ich dich eben selbst aus...", murmelte er, seine Finger wanderten von ihrem Ohr zu ihrem Nacken. Langsam verringerte er den Abstand zwischen ihren Lippen. Cuddy schluckte nervös. Ohne dass sie es hätte kontrollieren können, fielen ihre Augen zu. „Ein Glück bin ich ja flexibel...", fügte er noch hinzu, bevor mit seinem Mund ihre Unterlippe einfing.

_'Sein Mund ist wundervoll.'_, schwärmte ihr Herz. _'So weich und geschickt...' _Ihr Verstand schwieg, während Cuddy seinen Kuss leidenschaftlich erwiderte.

* * *

Feedback, ich flehe euch an!


End file.
